Of Lambs and Love
by thefairestofthemall
Summary: After her dear father's death, Snow White couldn't help but believe that love and happiness would never be in her life again. What, with her father's farm to tend to all by herself. A farmer doesn't have time for any of those foolish things. At least, that is what she kept telling herself, until she happens to meet a certain shepherd with a charming face. [Snowing!Peasant AU]
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **This is an AU where Snow was born and raised as the daughter or a farmer, and David the son of a shepherd, of course. Both are peasants. Thus, Snow was never born a princess, and Regina never became her stepmother. It's rated T for now, but it'll eventually contain M content. I definitely want to make this a multi-chapter fanfic, if I get (at least) some follows, favorites, and/or reviews. Indeed, if people are interested, I'll definitely keep writing! (I'll find time to write despite my busy university schedule.) I already have plans for what's going to happen, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

In addition, I would like to dedicate this to my best friend/partner-in-feels/roleplay husband, Bethany. I know how much you love shepherd David, and it entirely inspired me for this, so I sincerely hope you love it!

* * *

_Oh, diary. I hope to find true love one day. I was told it was the most powerful magic of all. It can create happiness. Doesn't everyone deserve to-…_

"Snow? …. Snow? Snow! I thought I told you to milk the cows an hour ago!"

The quill slipped from her fingers in a startled motion, ink splattering everywhere onto her brand new diary. The very one she had spent the past few weeks amassing enough gold to purchase it, and now a page was entirely ruined. It felt like wasted gold coins had slipped through her gentle fingertips as well.

"I'm sorry, father!" she spluttered out quickly, rising and straightening herself up as best as she could. "I didn't realize I had been writing for an hour."

There it was, that discouraged look that shimmered prominently in his eyes, the heavy sigh that always ensued from his dried lips, and the arms crossing over his chest to appear slightly sterner than a little gaze would be. It was a look she was oh-so used to. After all, her father often found her doing something other than she was supposed to do.

Perhaps it was because this life, this life of farming, endless chores, and torching sunburns (ironically, her skin as white as snow, her mother had once said, didn't tan – it burned) wasn't meant for her. Surely she could handle watering crops and help take care of the animals, but it was all too much for her singlehandedly. Her father wanted this life for her. He wanted his only child to be a proud, successful farmer, to take over the farm all on her own, but that wasn't who she was – who she would ever be.

He sighed again, the look he had in his eyes making her scrunch her nose out of fear of what he had yet to say to her. "I need your help, Snow. I cannot take care of a farm by myself. Not since your mother passed."

"I know," she uttered a little sheepishly, her stomach feeling like it was twisting into knots. "We both know I'm not very good with many of my chores, and I know you want me to take over the farm one day, but I don't think I could do it. I'm a better seamstress than I am at—…"

"You want to be a seamstress?"

"No! No, that's not what I was saying. I meant…" she sighed, the words feeling as though they were stuck in her throat. Now really wasn't the time to whine and act like a little girl. She was a grown woman, and her father needed her. That was all there was to it.

It seemed happiness was so close, yet also so out of her reach.

"I meant that I may be good at other things, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try harder to be better at the things I'm not good at."

Her father finally smiled warmly at her, so brightly that it warmed her heart, and his arms unlacing to wrap tightly around her small figure made her smile as warmly, if not a little more. She had always been her father's little girl. Some things never really changed. Breathing in the scent of his clothes, the tightness of his arms enclosing around her, his soft voice floating in the air around them… It truly did make her feel like a little girl again.

"Thank you," he murmured softly, hugging her a little closer, and she held him tighter against her for a moment. Only after a moment pass did she pull away from the embrace to look properly at him. "I'm going to milk the cows, as you asked."

Her footsteps were soft and light against the old wood of their cottage as she walked away, avoiding the unnecessary loud creaking floorboards they needed to fix, and she was about to step out the front door when she heard the familiar sound of her father's voice echoing behind her.

"Wait, my dear Snow?" She halted in placed, turning to face him with a very inquisitive look. One that would surely remind him of her mother. "You are a wonderful farmer. Your mother would be as proud of you as I am now." He seemed to trail off in thought, and she could only look at him with a tearful smile that reached her eyes that were as green as the pasture outside until he spoke again. "You remind me so much of your dear mother. Who, like you, truly was the fairest in all the land."

There were no words that could describe how much that meant to her. Tears glistened against the sunlight, and she ran towards her father to envelop him in a hug without any second thoughts. She had looked up so much to her mother before she had passed away, and told be told that she reminded her father of her… There was no greater joy that could have possibly filled her pure heart. In fact, she was so speechless, that she couldn't utter a single word. Even once her father had pulled away.

It was the sound of his voice that broke her from her trance. "Snow?"

"Oh, yes. I'll be back soon. I prepared a meal for us earlier, if you're hungry."

It was the last words she uttered to him as she ran out to their barn to milk the cows. It was well past dinner when she was finished, and by the time she had locked the few sheep they had in their pen and checked up on their crops, she came home to find candles still lit and her father sound asleep in his room.

As things would turn out, her father never woke up the next morning, and she was left to manage their farm on her own. Alone and unhappy in a life she didn't choose for herself.

Life truly wasn't fair.

* * *

A tedious few months had passed since her father's death. The farm was in a worse state than it had been before his passing. Most of their crops had died. She was barely making any gold. Everything seemed to be going worse, worser, and worsest. But, Snow White was the most stubborn woman around. Despite how the thought of giving up and selling the farm numerous times had crossed her mind, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not after her father died. He would have wanted her to keep trying. So, that is _exactly_ what she was going to do.

It was a beautiful afternoon. The sun was shinning brightly in the clear blue sky, glistening against her lock ebony locks, the leaves on the trees rustling with the gentle breeze, while birds fluttered happily in the air. It made her wish that she too could fly so carelessly without a single worry weighing on her shoulders. A life of happiness, of a husband by her side, of pitter-patter of little feet following close behind them…

All thoughts seemed to fleet from her mind the second she caught a figure next to one of her sheep. Her heart raced, the burlap sack of fresh vegetables she was holding dropping instantly to the ground as she ran frantically towards the scene that was unfolding before her very eyes.

A thief! In broad daylight?! Why would a thief be foolish enough to do such a thing?!

"Hey!" she yelled angrily. Without thinking twice of the person who was next to her sheep, she, quite literally, tackled him or her to the ground. They rolled over in the grass together, eventually stopping when it – he, rather – was on top of her and pinning her down against her will. She hadn't even noticed that the sheep had run off after being so startled.

Oh, no. All she was doing, surprisingly so, was stare into the bright blue eyes of the man who she assumed had been trying to take her sheep. Or worse.

In that second, it felt like the entire world had vanished from around her. This… This was a feeling she had never experienced before. It was all so strange, yet so thrilling at the same time. She was staring at every single little one of his facial detail. The way his lips were pursed into a straight line, how his bushy, sandy blonde hair was filled with a few strands of grass, the way their gazes had locked so easily… The mere thought made her heart skip a beat.

Thankfully, it didn't take very long for her to remember that this man had_ intruded_ on her farm, and _he _currently had the upper hand.

"You're a…girl?" he finally questioned in complete shock, and she could only smile deviously as her hands scoured the land around her, one of them enclosing around a large rock.

"Woman," she corrected, clocking him across the face with the rock mere seconds later. He yelped and fell next to her to the ground by the force of the impact, a hand over the gash she had involuntarily created. She'd likely regret that later, but she had no idea who this man was! Maybe he had been trying to hurt her sheep! "What were you doing?" she spat out angrily.

He didn't answer her at first. His attention was fully focused on the rather large cut on his chin, his finger seeming to be inspecting if it was bleeding or not. Unfortunately, it was. "Well?" she inquired again, arms crossing over her chest.

"Are you crazy?" he retorted, the unimpressed look he was giving her almost sending shivers down her spine. "I was petting your sheep before you tackled me!"

Oh.

Well, wasn't that humiliating. And embarrassing.

"I'm so sorry!" she frowned, kneeling down to inspect his cut more closely. "I thought you were trying to-…"

"In broad daylight?" he replied, giving her a questioning look, as if he already knew what the rest of her sentence was without having to hear it. "I'm a shepherd. Not a thief. And if I were a thief, I'd know better than to steal a _kind _lady's sheep."

That comment nearly made her want to clock him again. Nearly. "Oh, aren't you a _real_ Prince Charming," she retorted, completely unimpressed.

"I have a name you know."

"Don't care. _Charming_ suits you."

He grinned cheekily at her, and that too made her _nearly_ want to clock him again. Despite how he didn't exactly deserve it. All he had been trying to do was pet one of her sheep when she assaulted him. Her farm was rather close to the path that led to the market, and he must have noticed them from afar. Or heard them. In either case, it had been an innocent gesture, and she had injured him for it.

"I can take care of your wound for you. It's the least I can do," she added, but he was sadly quick to refuse her offer. Deep down, a part of her wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, but she knew that would never be. She had _clocked_ him! He was likely never going to see him again after this. Who in their right mind would speak to someone who hit them with a rock the second they met?

"The least you can do is tell me your name," he cheekily added, a grin still plastered on his lips.

For the first time in the past few months, she smiled again. Very faintly, but it was still noticeable. Even her best friend, Red, hadn't managed to make her smile during the rare times they saw one another. "I'm Snow. Snow White."

"It's very nice to meet you, Snow White," he stood, brushing the dust off of his already tattered clothes. "I thought this farm might've been abandoned. It's…"

"In bad condition, I know," she sighed, glancing around her for a moment. The sight was a rather…pitiful one to witness. "It's been difficult to manage the farm by myself after my father died."

"Ah," he exclaimed, clasping his hands behind his back. "I'd be happy to offer my assistance, but I might be mistaken for a thief again."

He smiled smugly, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. "_Charming_, Charming."

"I have a name, you know. It's David."

"David," she repeated, another small smile curling on the corner of her red lips. "It's nice to meet you, David."

Not another word ensued between them after that. They seemed to be too captivated in each other to find the words either wanted to say. Or, at least, that's what she wanted to believe. They had just met. These were foolish things to think about.

"I should be getting back to my crops," she awkwardly mentioned to break the silence between them. "I'll be fine."

He didn't seem convinced, but he also knew better than to impose. Something she was already grateful for. "If you ever need anything…"

"You'll find me?"

Would they always finish each other's sentences?

"Always."

She smiled again. "I almost believe that."

There was something different about the way he was looking at her. He looked reluctant to leave, and saddened even, but he still bowed politely before her with a smile that made her heart skip a beat. "Goodbye, Snow White."

"Goodbye, _Charming_."

This couldn't possibly be a goodbye that would last forever, could it? Snow found that she was already so secretly intrigued by him, by his love of sheep that had brought him here in the first place. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to discover where he lived, if he visited the market often, his favorite hobbies… But, she knew that could never be. Not when she barely had time of her own in between all the chores she had to do. It took the entire day, sometimes even longer, all on her own. She didn't have time for happiness – for love.

Without looking back, a sigh slipping so easily from her red lips, Snow took a moment to turn and walk away. The hefty burlap sack she had dropped earlier was heavy to pick up, but her heart felt even heavier. In fact, despite how she knew better not to, she couldn't help but eventually look back towards where David was walking, wondering if they would ever see each other again. If he would find her as he promised.

She could only hope that they would.


	2. Chapter 2: Help at Sunset

_**Author's note:**__ Good lord, I'd sincerely like to apologize for how long this took to update! Truthfully, university started, and it took away all my free time to write __**and **__my inspiration as well. I hope this semester might allow me to have a life outside of class. (Oh, who am I kidding? One can only hope.)_

_I am beyond grateful and amazed for all the wonderful favorites and reviews I've received on the first chapter. Thank you! All of you are incredible! I'm hoping you'll enjoy this new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_Thank you so much for being so patient! I'm truly excited for the next chapter!_

_As always, Bethany, you're the best._

* * *

_If you ever need anything…_

_You'll find me?_

_Always._

* * *

She _couldn't_ get him out of her head.

A month had already passed since her brief counter with the _charming_ shepherd, and he had stayed with her ever since. Nothing she seemed to do, or distract herself with, could make her stop thinking of him for even a second. There was always a constant reminder. Whether it was when she was tending to her crops and animals, or taking a brief stroll around her land. There was no escape.

Perhaps asking him for assistance around her farm wouldn't be a terrible idea. It would wound her pride (a little), but even she had to admit her profits were dwindling every day.

"Snow? Snow! Are you still listening?"

Wait, _what_?

"Hm?" she hummed mindlessly, barely looking up from the cup of tea she hadn't been aware she was still holding.

Of course, Red only gave her a classic, knowing look. One she had come to know so well over the years. They had been best friends since she was only a little girl. "You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Being the worst liar in the whole world, there wouldn't be a safe escape from this. "I've tried not to," she admitted, almost a little sheepishly. "But I can't get him out of my head."

She contemplated her next words carefully. A part of her wishing she didn't have to, but Red always seemed to know everything.

"I thought working harder on the farm would be the solution, but the longer I do the more I think about him."

Oh, if only it had been.

"Snow, you need to ask someone for help. We both know what's going to happen if you don't."

Red's stance was clear on the matter. In fact, Snow could swear her best friend seemed to be enjoying this somehow. But enjoying what, exactly? That she was pinning over someone? No. No, it was nothing like that! They were acquaintances. That's all there was to it. She didn't have the time for love, let alone true love – something that didn't even exist. It was nothing but arranged marriages and business transactions. Her father had repeated the words over and over for as long as she could remember.

"I'll lose the farm, I'll be alone, and I'll have nothing," Snow finished, the words already adding yet another weight on her shoulders.

"Alone? Have you already forgotten about me and Granny?"

They both burst into a fit of incessant giggles. It seemed like a lifetime ago their worries had been so simple, so carefree. The worst they could do was come home past curfew with dirtied clothes for having spent one too many hours playing together outside.

"How could I forget?" she countered, bringing her cup to her lips. The warm liquid was so soothing after another long day in the field. "You've been coming here almost every week lately."

"You need the help."

"I know I do, but a farm shouldn't be too much for a _woman_ to handle on her own."

"Granny can barely handle knitting and taking care of our chickens!"

And they both burst out laughing again.

It felt so good to do so. There couldn't possibly be anything truer. Red's grandmother was…_intense_. Actually, intense sounded like an understatement. Her crossbow could strike fear in the eyes of even the strongest of men who would dare say that her cooking was terrible.

"I appreciate your concern, but I can handle this on my own. My father—"

Her words were immediately cut off with a pointed look. "Your father would tell you to stop being so stubborn."

Why did Red always have to be right?

"Please tell me you'll consider it? He offered his help, and you _need _it," she pressed on further. "You seem so taken by him anyway."

"Fine. I'll ask him," Snow finally gave in with a defeated sigh. "And I'm not _taken_ by him! I thought he was going to steal my sheep!"

"That's what you say now."

As it would turn out, the scariest glare she could manage only made Red laugh for a solid minute.

Not to mention her best friend also knew where David's farm was located, after 'subtly' asking around the local market.

What _was_ she going to get herself into?

* * *

_Dearest Diary,_

_Because of Red, I've finally decided to ask Charming – David for help. I hope nothing but good shall come from the agreement we'll make. He already has a farm of his own. I can't let him sacrifice time he could spend tending to his sheep on my account without repaying him in return. Surely we'll think of something. I have very little to offer…_

_All I can say is that I hope I won't regret my decision._

_Snow_

* * *

The next day found Snow White travelling by foot to Charming's farm.

Of course, Red had spent half an hour yesterday giving her precise directions on how to get there. The only reason being to avoid any possible disasters that would involve her losing her way through the short path in the woods she'd have to take, but she found this unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach only grew as she travelled on. It wasn't very long walk from her farm. An hour or two at the latest, and yet… She couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen at any minute.

Or at any second.

There was a fallen tree up ahead. It wasn't exactly a rare occurrence. She had seen many fallen trees in the woods before, but this one in particular had fallen so neatly on a path used by carriages and royal carriages alike. It seemed almost too surreal to be true. Far too…_planned._

Deciding to shake the feeling aside, she travelled on and approached the log with uneasiness. No, this wasn't the time to turn back and go. David's help really could be the last hope she had of saving her farm. As much as she would never admit it aloud, it was gradually becoming too much for her to handle only on her own. Even she and her father had barely scraped by together.

Not everyone had the luxury of being able to change their lives so freely, or avoiding any unwanted events from occurring.

Especially now.

After stepping over the tree, Snow suddenly felt someone hold her with great force, while another man appeared into view and began to madly search through her pockets for anything of value. Without a doubt were these two men both ruthless thieves.

How lucky was she?

"Let go of me!" she cried out as loudly as she could manage, attempting to kick the man back in order to provoke some kind of damage that would allow her to be free.

Sadly, her efforts proved to be rather futile. He was far stronger than she was.

"Shut up!" a deep, shrill voice behind her yelled, covering her mouth with his gloved one.

Meanwhile, the thief before her only laughed with a smirk that instantly sent a series of shivers down her spine.

"There's no escaping from us, _daaarlinnggg_. You could already be on your way if you would be so coopera-… Oooh, what's this?"

He held up her right hand _directly_ in her face, showcasing her mother's former wedding ring she wore on her middle finger, which immediately caused her eyes to widen with pure fear at the sight. It was the last remaining keepsake she hadn't sold of her – of the woman she had looked up to more than anything. No, they couldn't possibly take it. They couldn't…

In a last stitched effort, Snow struggled and writhed around to fight back.

"Mpphhhh! Nph!"

Incomprehensible sounds were all she could utter. The large hand that covered her mouth muffled her voice, and clearly her desire to fight for her valued belonging seemed to thrill the thieves. They both laughed so loudly and so mockingly around her.

"Ah, how _perfecccct_," the thief smirked, slipping the ring off of her finger against her protests. "We'll just be on our way now. This is going to be enough to feed us for mont-"

The words were abruptly cut off with a gasp as he suddenly fell forward, a dagger lodged firmly in his upper back – having gone from living to dead in under a second.

But who…

It was then that she saw _him_, sword in hand, poised to strike and ready to defend her.

_Charming_.

"Let her go," he warned without mercy, stepping closer. "_Now_."

The thief tensed behind her as Charming approached, his eyes narrowed and serious. His expression showed nothing more than he was going to tear him from limb to limb if he didn't do as he said. Something Snow truly wouldn't mind witnessing after all the trouble they had caused her.

Before David could say anything else, she felt herself being shoved harshly to the ground as the thief ran off, which knocked the breath out of her for only a moment. Oh, what a _wonderful_ day this had turned out to be.

"Snow!" Charming called out worriedly, kneeling down to her side. His hands immediately ran down her arms and legs to inspect any cuts or injuries, before he helped her up, as a true gentleman should. "Did they take anything? Are you all right?"

He…

He had saved her?

Their gazes met, blue eyes staring so deeply into her green ones, that she nearly forgot how to speak. It was such an indescribable feeling. One that seemed to occur every time she found herself in his presence, when it felt like she was staring deep into his thoughts and his soul, instead of the man she saw before her. A thought that was so easily capable of making her heart skip numerous beats.

Now, he wasn't just only a man, a shepherd, or a presumed thief, but a hero.

_Her_ hero.

A title that would not be so easily forgotten.

"You… You saved me," she breathed.

"It seemed like the honorable thing to do."

The silence was comfortable between them. Neither daring to speak a single word as they let their gazes do all the talking. Speaking their true thoughts rather than what they should be saying.

She was so entranced that she had yet to notice her ring in his possession.

"I believe this is yours," he interrupted, holding her ring between his two fingers.

"Oh," she blinked, clearing her throat. "Thank you. It belonged to my mother. It's the only thing I have left of her…"

Snow held out her hand to take it, but was met with a refusal. Instead, Charming merely took her right hand into his own, and slipped the gorgeous diamond ring onto its rightful finger. Where it would hopefully always belong.

"It's your style," he pointed out, his gaze travelling up from her hand to her eyes with a smile.

"Was this your only way to find out?" she countered, unable to resist smiling as well.

"That's for me to know," he chucked, crossing his arms before his chest.

How _charming_. "Of course. I was… Well, I was on my way to see you."

"Were you?" Her words seemed to amuse him, for a reason she had yet to understand. "Because I also happened to be on my way to see _you_."

This couldn't possibly be a coincidence.

"Really? To steal my sheep again?"

He laughed heartily at her response, arm extended for her to take, if she wished. She could only smile and do exactly as such. After all, he had saved her from trouble. "To invite you for dinner. My mother insisted. Something about her knowing your parents a long time ago…"

"Mhmm. And since when does a _shepherd_ carry a sword?"

He only grinned. "I'll tell you, if you agree to join my mother and I for dinner."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Well, it seems I have a dinner to get to."

With linked arms, and a beaming smile on their faces, that was exactly what they went to go do.

* * *

David's farm was beautiful. It was quite a sight to behold, with healthy green pastures, sheep grazing happily, and the sun shining brightly upon the entire land. It made her farm look so pitiful in comparison. It was easy to see how such good, hard, and loving work had gone into it.

And it was even easier to see whom David had inherited his undying kindness from.

Ruth was one of the kindest, most benevolent women she had ever met, and a far better cook than she could ever dream of becoming. She was almost all David had fondly spoken of as they had ventured to his home together. Of course, his words had been nothing but good things. It had gradually increased her dying curiosity to meet her, and Snow had been far from disappointed when they finally did.

Dinner had been wonderful as well, with a freshly baked loaf of bread, warm stew, and milk. A delicacy she hadn't had the pleasure of enjoying in a long time.

By the way David had scarfed down his own meal, she could tell that he hadn't either. More so after he told her that it was his favorite, and nothing could possibly ever compare to his mother's cooking.

His mother only smiled, and the urge to smile at him as well had been nearly impossible to resist.

"David, isn't there a sheep you need to shear before nightfall?" Ruth suddenly inquired, rising from her chair as she began to take some of the dirty dishes from dinner to the small kitchen.

He gave her a near dumbfounded look at his mother's sudden need to be rid of him, but Snow knew all too well what this meant.

She wanted to speak to her.

_Alone_.

Oh, her nerves already weren't able to handle what has yet to occur.

"Mother, I can help with the dishes first," David was quick to protest.

Ruth, on the other hand, only gave him a look she remembered her own parents giving her all too well when she had been a little girl. _That_ look. The one no child could ever refute against.

"I'll help your mother," she was quick to interject, a warm smile on her lips. "We'll be fine, David. I promise. "

He nearly protested, but thought better of it. And so, he rather amusingly sulked outside, and Snow had to resist from smiling to herself as the door closed shut. Such a _real_ Prince Charming he was.

"He means well," Ruth suddenly spoke up, picking up David's dirty plate off the table, along with hers.

"I know," Snow agreed with a warm smile, joining her side to help her clean up the mess dinner had caused.

There was a pause, ensued by a comfortable silence, before her curiosity got the best of her. "Did you really know my parents? Leopold and Eva?"

"My dear, is that what David told you?"

Her nose scrunched up slightly, slightly afraid the outcome her answer would bring. "Yes?"

Ruth only laughed, shaking her head slightly as they went into the kitchen together. It wasn't long before they were already cleaning the dishes. His mother cleaned, and she dried. "I'm afraid I didn't."

"Oh, but he said…"

"An excuse."

She was _so_ going to confront him about this later.

"An excuse?"

"Yes," Ruth smiled knowingly, handing her another plate to dry. "My sweet Snow, my boy told me everything he knew about you. You're all he ever seems to talk about these days, and how worried he is about your farm."

"Is that why the both of you invited me for dinner?"

His mother shook her head, which only baffled her further. She could hardly believe anything she was hearing. David had been worried about her?

"I wanted to meet the woman who returned my son's smile."

"What do you mean?"

His mother took her hands into her own, squeezing them so tightly that it became reassuring. "One day, you will understand."

One day couldn't possibly come any sooner.

* * *

She finds him inside the barn.

They had only recently finished cleaning the dishes, and Snow was already so eager to speak to him again. Admittedly, she was even more eager than before after her talk with Ruth.

He quickly turned when he heard her come in, seeming more than delighted that she had.

Truthfully, she knew she would be lying to herself if she admitted that it didn't make her heart melt, or her own smile widen, to witness how happy he seemed simply by her presence. He was the only one capable of making her feel as if she would be able of accomplishing anything. A feeling she hoped would never go away.

"You found me," he grinned, the smile reaching his eyes.

She smiled at him in return. "Did you ever doubt I would?"

He stood, bringing the freshly sheared sheep along with him to return with the others in the pen. The sky was so beautiful this time of day. A mix of oranges, pink, and blue tangled together as the sun finally began to set, allowing the darkness to claim the daylight until morning arose.

Some days she wondered how it would feel to wake up to the beautiful sunrise next to someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

But she knew it would most likely never happen.

"Your mother knew my parents, huh?" she teased, a knowing look shimmering in her bright, green eyes.

He laughed, standing by her side again. "I never said she did." He grinned cheekily.

"Oh, aren't you a _real_ Prince Charming."

"I told you. I have a name. It's David."

"Nawh. Charming still suits you."

The smile Charming had right there and then could have easily lit up an entire night sky by how bright it was. Of course, all it did was make her heart skip another beat. Something she could settle for.

"You still owe me an explanation about your sword," she recalled, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"That I do."

Suddenly, without leaving her the chance to respond, he grabbed a hold of her hand, and led her through the endless pasture. She considered asking him numerous times where they were going, but decided against it. David was surely trying to surprise her with something. So, she chose to remain quiet, despite curiosity nearly getting the best of her up until they reached a small hill with a single, large oak tree.

From this angle, you could clearly see the sun setting behind the mountains. It was a beauty to behold in itself. It reminded her of all the evenings she and her mother would sit outdoors, wrapped in a blanket, as they admired the scenery until the stars began to shine brightly into view.

"This is beautiful," she admitted in complete awe, unable to take her eyes off the sight that lay before her. "Were you afraid your mother would overhear us?"

"Something like that," he grinned, pulling her down to sit next to him so they could watch together.

This was the closest they had ever been next to each other. This… This connection between them that only seemed to intensify in a way she couldn't begin to understand or explain. The feeling was so overwhelming that she now longed to hold his hand in her own. A part of her even wondered if his thoughts mirrored hers. Yet, against her heart's wishes, she placed both of her hands in her lap instead. Out of sight and out of mind.

There was something more pressing she needed to speak to him about. Oh, she couldn't believe she had nearly forgotten about it!

"Snow…"

It was now or never.

"Charming, wait. Before you tell me… There's a reason I came to see you today," she admitted, swallowing thickly. This shouldn't be so difficult. It was a simple request, and she wasn't going to return home without an answer. "You were right to offer your help a month ago. I need it. I can't afford to hire anyone. I barely have anything to offer you in return, but I promise your time won't be in vain. I can't afford to lose my farm. It's all I have lef-…"

And her words were abruptly cut off with a kiss.

Snow could hardly believe what she was feeling – what he was _doing_. No, what _they_ were doing! She hadn't been expecting any of this, nor had she been expecting the shocks that pulsed wildly through her body, the way their lips seemed to melt so perfectly together as one…

Or the endless desire to _keep_ kissing him.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, and instantly attempted to apologize upon noticing the stunned look so easily evident in her eyes. "My apologies. I shouldn't have been so sudden. I…"

This time, _she_ was the one who cut him off with a kiss.

He sighed appreciatively against her lips once the initial shock passed, and his fingers felt so perfect as they tangled in her soft, ebony curls. It felt unlike anything she had ever experienced before in an entire lifetime.

Once they both pulled back, his thumb brushed gently against her cheek, caressing it so softly, while his eyes bore into hers. "You never have to worry, Snow. I will help you."

"Do you promise?" she murmured softly through lowered eyelids, his lips seeming to be inches away from her own again.

"I promise. We'll find a way to save your farm. _Together_."

A promise he sealed with another delighted kiss.

There was so much they needed to discuss, but as the sunset dissipated into the darkness, all there remained was a whispered promise between a shepherd and a farmer that she would spend the night in his barn if need be to avoid running into more trouble all on her own, whilst their arms were tangled around each other as they laid upon the grass and stared at the brightest of stars. The silence claimed them, but they were together.

Everything else could wait until morning.


End file.
